Dosing dispensers of this type have been commercially available in different embodiments for years and are used in particular for cosmetics in order to put out creams, gels and similar in doses. The dosing dispensers are used more and more for other applications, in particular the technical field like e.g. for glues and similar. This is a typical mass market product which emphases in particular simple configuration and ease of manufacture and which on the other hand side has to provide a good optical design, in particular in the main application in the field of cosmetics. As evident from the pertinent prior art it is difficult to comply with all these requirements in combination.
Known dosing dispensers typically include a dosing dispenser housing with a cartridge firmly arranged therein for receiving the material or the component to be put out, an upstream pump unit and, optionally, an applicator. The output is typically performed by an actuation member thus a laterally arranged push button or an adjustment button arranged at the base wherein an actuation of the adjustment button rotates a push drive arranged in the dispenser housing in particular a threaded rod which then successively moves a piston forward that is arranged at a lower end of the cartridge due to a translatoric movement so that the material can be put out from the cartridge. It is apparent that this requires mechanical complexity which is detrimental for a mass market product. It is a particular disadvantage of these dosing dispensers that handling is not optimum because typically dosing is performed by manual actuation of the push button or the turning knob but then re gripping the dosing dispenser in the hand is required in order to apply the amount of material to be put out onto the surface to be treated. Also this is complicated and detrimental.
Known dosing dispensers (such as DE 20 2010 009 751 U1 and DE 20 2010 011 248 U1) which are characterized by a compact and slender, in particular pin shaped construction, have proven themselves in practical applications and upon which the invention improves. The dosing dispensers are also used for two components dosing dispensers in which two respective cartridges are inserted into a dispenser housing and in which a dosed output of the materials received in the cartridge in the predetermined or adjustable mixing ratios can be provided by an adjustment device that is arranged at a base below the cartridges. These known cartridges are characterized by a conveniently configured pump unit with a pump cylinder and a pump piston interacting therewith between which a compression spring is arranged actuation or output of the components is performed in that the piston of the pump unit that is arranged upstream of the cartridge is actuated.
Finally, dosing dispensers are known (such as DE 100 32976 A1, in particular FIG. 4a included therein) in which a separate container is suspended within a dispenser housing, thus at a pump unit that is used for dispensing the material. Thus the dispensing is performed in that the container is moved in a direction towards the pump unit. This is performed by a lever mechanism with a pivotably supported lever. Thus the linkage mechanism includes a linkage bolt that is supported at the dispenser housing at which the pivot lever is supported. The inner end of the lever that protrudes beyond the linkage bolt is coupled with the pump unit so that the container is pressed upward after actuating the pivot lever and the material is put out. This actuation mechanism is complex and also failure prone after frequent use. In particular a comparatively wide configuration of the dosing dispenser is caused by this linkage mechanism in the portion of the pump unit so that a slender compact configuration cannot be provided. Practical applications also show that due to the pivot movement no fine adjusted output of material is possible, rather typically an output is provided according to the complete pivot process.
A comparable configuration of a dosing dispenser can be derived from US 2007/01 25799 A1 which also requires an actuation mechanism with complex configuration in order to move the material container that is separately received in the dispenser housing wherein the movement is provided relative to the pump unit for putting out the material. This configuration requires a plurality of separated components so that this yields a complex and wide configuration. Besides the error failure propensity of such arrangements in practical applications the plurality of components used also yields complex assembly so that dosing dispensers of this type have not really proven suitable for mass production.